Ultraman Zero
"Who are you?" "Zero! Ultraman Zero! Son of Seven! (Zero! Urutoraman Zero! Sebun no Mutsuta) —Belial and Zero, Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legend The Movie Ultraman Zero (ウルトラマンゼロ - Urutoraman Zero)' '''is an Ultra being and the son of Ultra Seven. He was trained under Ultraman Leo after he was banished from the Land of Light by his father for attempting to take the Plasma Spark for himself. Zero relies more on physical strength and raw power in combat and is somewhat stubborn, however he has a caring side shown when he befriended a Pigmon while training and chose to save him rather than continue fighting. Ultraman Zero is considered one of the most skilled, among the most powerful Ultras in the Land of Light. As he is Ultraseven's son, he has a similar crest on his head like his father. History Ultra Galaxy Legend In his debut appearance Ultraman Zero is training with Ultraman Leo on the desert planet he was sent to, wearing the '''Techtor Gear Zero' training armor. When Pigmon was in danger(A falling rock was going to crush him),Zero decided to save him rather than continue his training battle with Leo. Leo,Ultraman Astra and Ultraman King then reveal to him that saving the life of someone is the purpose of an Ultraman, and when he was exiled his father, Seven, was actually saving him from touching the Plasma Spark, otherwise he would have ended up like the evil Ultraman Belial who like Zero attempted to steal the Plasma Spark and ended up a threat to the entire Land of Light. When Seven's Eye Slugger was sent as an S.O.S. King redeems Zero and frees him of his armour joining in the fight against Belial. When his father died in his arms Zero destroyed the remains of Belial's 100 Monster Army and fought against Belial himself,seemingly destroying him after a long battle. But when Belial returned as Beryudora,it took him with help from the remaining Ultra Brothers, Leo, Ultraman Astra, Ultraman Dyna, Rei,EX Gomora, and all of ZAP SPACY to destroy Belial. When the Plasma Spark was returned, Zero reunited with his revived father. Ultraman Zero The Movie: The Revenge of Belial In the film, Ultraman Zero The Movie, Zero is the main character fighting against three Darklops with his father and volunteers to go face the threat. On a distant planet, he comes across Run and his brother Nao. With Run dying and Zero running out of power, he takes Run's body as a host. Run had slipped into a coma, leaving Zero unexpectedly in control of his body. During his travels he becomes allies with several characters including Glenfire, Mirror Knight, and Jean-bot. Zero also battles against the army of the revived Galactic Emperor, Kaiser Belial. With the defeat of Belial, Zero left with Run fully revived. A new alliance was formed with Zero calling it the "Ultimate Force Zero". Ultraman Saga Zero reappeared in the movie Ultraman Saga, along Ultraman Dyna and Ultraman Cosmos and the Ultra Brothers. After defeating the remains of Belial's army, Ultraman Zero heard a voice calling for help, following the voice, he travelled to another universe, finding an alternate Earth. Landing atop a skyscraper he is shocked to find the city was completely disserted. He then ran into Alien Bat's ship getting into a fight with his fighter drones. Taking them down one by one, one of the drones falls in the direction of a young boy and Zero witnesses the heroic act of Taiga Nozomu, who sacrificed his life to save the child, even though Zero saved the boy with his capture ray. Zero was moved by his act, and decided to merge with him and make him his human host, but Taiga Nozomu was annoyed that he had to share his life with an Ultra and refuses to transform, due to a grudge against the Ultras for the death of his parents during an alien attack on Earth where Dyna did not show up to protect them. Taiga and the boy eventually run into Gubila which chases them across the city, despite Zero's urging Taigo refuses to transform and instead runs with the boy in a rather comedic chase. The pair are saved by the appearance of Ultraman Cosmos, who came with Zero, who calms the beast and sends it on its way. Afterwards they meet up with Musashi and eventually meet Team U and are taken to their base. There they meet the other children besides the boy who they look after and learn that the people of that Universe's Earth were taken in energy form to fuel Giganto Zetton with their suffering and other negative emotions a year ago. They also learn that Shin Asuka was with Team U for a long time but mysteriously disappear. After a few attacks from Alien Bat, and an incomplete transformation leaving Zero at only five meters to assist Cosmos in combat, the two take of to battle the upgraded Zetton and its master and learn the fate of Dyna. He had fought the evil monster but only managed to seal it in its coccoon before his color timer went out and he turned to stone. During the battle Team U arrived to assist them by digging up the still working Reflasher which Dyna expelled so he could be later revived. With a third Ultra, the battle that Zero and Cosmos were previously loosing turned in their favor and they eventually defeated Giganto Zetton. However Alien Bat merged himself and his ship with the fallen form of Zetton, causing it to take on its next form, Hyper Zetton, which easily trounced the three Ultras. Cosmos and Dyna were forced to return to human form due a lack of power but Zero expired from his injuries leaving Taigo with a stone Ultra Brace. Despite their seemingly bleak situation Asuka and Musashi encouraged Taiga to keep going, stating that they still had to protect everyone. The three Ultra hosts formed a Nexus of Souls between themselves and their Ultras, reviving Zero and Team U's captain and causing the Ultra Brace to temporarily evolve into the Saga Brace which then merged their lights into one form: Ultraman Saga. The new Ultra clashed with Zetton in the abandon city, his power now able to keep up where the three seperate Ultras could not. Eventually their battle took to space and Zetton and Alien Bat were destroyed, freeing mankind and restoring them to their physical forms. Dyna and Cosmos returned to their universes while Taiga stayed. Zero waved goodbye to his new comrade and continued on his journey as the lights on the dark side of the planet were turned back on. Ultra Zero Fight One Eventually returning to his home universe Zero found himself in the Monster Graveyard . It was there that the young Ultra was attacked by several monsters sent by Alien Bat. Either due his previous merger with them or as a gift, Zero gained two new modes from Dyna and Cosmos which he used to defeat them: LunaMircale and StrongCorona modes. Alien Bat appeared with a group of mosnters he called the Four Hell beasts, he challenged the Ultra to series of battle which Zero gladly accepted. Zero lounged at the evil alien but suddenly a beam shot up from the ground downing him and forcing him to wear a new techtor gear. Alien Bat set louse Red King , which he evolved into EX Red King. The monster's absurd strength and his forced handicap meant he was being trounced about no matter what he tried as the armor inflected pain whenever he tried to remove it. Surprisingly Zero found a Pigmon watching the battle and was reminded of his previous friend, this gave him the strength to change into StrongCorona mode to save him from the mosnter and destroy Red King with a StrongCorona Buster. Zero's next battle was against two monsters Gan-Q and Bemstar, Zero returned to his normal form and found his Wide Shot was useless. The two were dimensionally linked, Bemstar absorbed it and Gan-Q shot it back from his eye. Thinking quick he took on LunaMiracle Mode and dove into Bemstar's stomach and burst out of Gan-Q's eye destroying them both. Suddenly Zero found himself in a white space at the same size as Pigmon and Alien Bat who taunted him and forced Zero to face copies of his new forms. After a short battle with each and then both, Zero cut them in two, ending Galberos ' illusion and the monster's life. It was then that Alien Bat made his move, he absorbed the souls of the four defeated monsters and transported himself, Zero and the Pigmon to a rocky desert world/dimension. There he grew giant size and challenged Zero, conjuring a blade. Zero called his Twin Sword and the two engaged in a sword fight which ended with Zero on th ground and Alien Bat's foot planted on his head. The alien belittled and when he was about to deal the final blow Zero did something unexpected, calling on the power within the Ultra Brace he dodged the attack by Splitting into two, one was LunaMiracle Mode and the other StrongCorona Mode. The Ultra pair dealt with the Alien the blue Ultra protecting Pigmon and the red form destroying the alien with his finisher. Physical Attributes *Height: 49 meters (5 meters during the battle against Gubira in Ultraman Saga) *Weight: 35,000 tonnes (45,000 tonnes when wearing the Techtor Gear Zero) *Age: 5,900 years old *Flying Speed: Mach 7 *Home Planet: The Land of Light, Nebula M78 Techniques Zero has demonstrated tremendous fighting skills destroying remains of an entire monster army and able to fight equally against Ultraman Belial, whereas all of his predecessors had difficulty against him eventually all losing. Ultraman and Ultraman Mebius have both stated that Zero has been thought to have limitless potential. He later gains more power from the Plasma Spark. *Ultra Zero Kick (ウルトラゼロキック, Urutora Zero Kikku): A flying kick similar to Ultraman Leo's Leo Kick. *Leo Zero Kick (レオゼロキック, Reo Zero Kikku) A Flying kick with Ultraman Leo. *Emerium Slash (エメリウムスラッシュ, Emeriumu Surasshu): A beam similar to Ultra Seven's Emerium Beam. *Wide Zero Shot (ワイドゼロショット, Waido Zero Shotto): A "L" style beam similar to Ultra Seven's Wide Shot. *Zero Sluggers (ゼロスラッガー, Zero Suraggā): Two throwing weapons on his head that are similar to Ultra Seven's Eye Slugger. *Zero Slugger Attack (ゼロスラッガーアタック, Zero Suraggā Atakku): A slashing attack with the Zero Sluggers. *Zero Twin Shoot (ゼロツインシュート, Zero Tsuin Shūto): A powerful beam from his chest with the Zero Sluggers. *Zero Twin Sword (ゼロツインソード, Zero Tsuin Sōdo): The Zero Sluggers which turned into a crescent-shaped blade using the Plasma Spark's energy. *Plasma Spark Slash (プラズマスパークスラッシュ, Purazuma Supāku Surasshu): A slashing attack with the Zero Twin Sword. *Leo-Zero Double Flasher: A combination attack with Ultraman Leo where the the Ultras combine their energies into a powerful beam attack. *Combination Zero: A combination attack with Ultraseven using both the Eye Slugger and the Zero Sluggers. The bladed projectiles circle around each then cut apart an enemy. *Solar Recharge: Like his father, Zero can draw on the sun to power himself and circumvent his time limit on Earth like planets, however until he gained the Shield of Baradhi, he was unable to draw energy from the suns of other dimensions. *Size Change: Like his father, Zero can change his size from human size to his proper giant height. He uses the same stance as his father, crossing arms and bringing upright to the sides of his head to grow and the reverse to shrink. *Capture Ray: Zero can generate a small yellow beam from his hand, it encases the target in diamond shape construct moving them to safety at his mental command. *Ultra Brace: Given to him by his father, it orignally stored energy to allow his transformation three times in another universe, after it gained the Shield of Baradhi it allowed Zero to operate in other Universes without such limits. The brace allows Zero to do the following... **Ultra Zero Lance: Summoning an Ultra Lance from an Ultra Brace, Zero throws it through an enemy and continues until it returns to Zero. **Form Change: Using the Ultra Brace, Zero can enter his Ultimate Form, StrongCorona mode or LunaMiracle Mode and switch between them and his normal form. **Form Split: When pressed into a wall by Alien Bat, Zero split himself in two, one was in StrongCorona Mode, the other in LunaMiracle Mode, it is unknown if this was one time incident or if he can do again at will Shield of Baradhi / Ultimate Zero In Ultraman Zero The Movie: The Revenge of Belial, Zero gains the Shield of Baradhi from Ultraman Noa, which becomes the Ultimate Aegis which in turn has Zero become Ultimate Zero. This form gives Zero chest armor and a sword on his right arm in addition to more power. This form was first used to fight Ultimate Galactic Emperor Kaiser Belial. Power and Abilities *Sword: From the blade on his right arm Zero can summon a blade of energy whose length he can choose, used to slice through Belial's planet size ship *Final Ultimate Zero: The Ultimate Aegis' final attack has it take the form of a bow with strings made of energy, when Zero pulls it, the contruct charges with massive amounts of energy. Used to defeat Arch Belial, ending the evil Ultra's threat forever *Dimensional Travel: Like Noa, Zero can use the Ultimate Aegis to travel between universes and probably dimensions as well, however this drains its power and leaves the Ultimate Zero form unusable for a period of time. He can also travel with passengers (all of Ultimate Force Zero). New Forms Originally Zero didn't have any extra forms but Tsuburaya announced new forms for Ultraman Zero. The forms will be appear in a special episode of Ultraman Retsuden, that takes place after the movie Ultraman Saga. The forms are: Luna Miracle Mode This Luna Miracle mode is combined power of Ultraman Cosmos's Luna Mode & Ultraman Dyna Miracle Type. As the powers are combined, the abilities & statistics are combined too. With a soft heart and energy abilities from Ultraman Cosmos Luna Mode & fast speed from Ultraman Dyna Miracle Type. Powers and Abilities *Speed: In his blue form Zero can move and take of at incredible speeds in a blue aura, on the ground or in flight. His reflexes are also increased. The blue aura seems to protect his body as he dove into Bemular's absorption organ and out Gan-Q's eyes (they two were dimensionaly link at the time) with out ill effect, destroying the two monsters. *Purifying Light: Zero can generate an energy blast from his hand, this one can phase through the enemy and continue onward like a pulse of energy showing its power, it can dispell minus energy. Used to free the imprisoned souls in Alien Bat *Healing Ray: Like Cosmos Zero can generate a soft ray of light that heals the target/ protects them in a barrier. To do this he gathers light from the Ultra Brace *LunaMiracle Slugger: Zero can generate three pairs of his Zero Sluggers, controlling them all mentally, he can bring them together in an attack similar to Combination Zero Strong Corona Mode This Strong Corona mode is combined power of Ultraman Cosmos's Corona Mode & Ultraman Dyna's Strong Type. As the powers are combined, the abilities & statistics are combined too. With fiery power from Ultraman Cosmos Corona Mode & Powerful Attacks from Ultraman Dyna Strong Type. Powers and abilities *Strength: Although a very strong Ultra on his own, in his red form, Zero's body boasts incredible strength, he is now strong enough to tear through the Techtor Gear which previously held back the Ultra's strength as well as over power Ex Red King *StrongCorona Buster: After throughing an enemy into the air where they are caught in a net of light, Zero gathers firey energy from his brace into his right hand and punches a flame covered fist into the air, firing a fiery beam at his enemy destroying them Quotes *I just forgot that Memory! (Zero speaking to Ultraman King) *Zero! Ultraman Zero! Son Of Seven! (Zero speaking to Ultraman Belial) *You'll pay for this (Zero speaking to Belial again when he see his brothers are nearly killed) *We Still Have Our Bright Future! (Zero's famous quote in Ultraman Saga) Trivia *In Ultraman Saga movie, Ultraman Zero's rise is a combined sound from the Leo ring and Ultra Eye. See Also Ran - Zero's former Human Host Taiga Nozomu - Zero's (current) Human Host Category:Ultras Category:Ultimate Force Zero Category:Stubs Category:Aliens Category:Allies Category:Movie Heroes Category:Template Category:Videogame characters